


Mirror, Mirror On the Wall

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Personal thoughts, Self-Insert, alt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people look into the mirror and see vanity.<br/>Some look in the mirror and see contempt.</p>
<p>This is what I see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror On the Wall

Sometimes I look in the mirror but I don’t see… me…

I see someone else controlling my body but it doesn’t feel like it’s me.

Where is the emotion in my face? The light in my eyes. Why are my eyebrows scrunched in a perpetual scowl?

Oh, there’s so many questions I can’t answer but yet, I know it’s me.

There is my oddly shaped nose. Here are my lines from forcing smiling like I so often do.

Here is the light scar people say no one notices but I know that’s not true.

And then, in those times that I feel I’m not me, those brown eyes staring back at me, staring straight into my soul, reflect nothing. Nothing but a void, an emptiness that I have no idea how to comprehend…

What if I’m just a shell of a human, a creature with no soul?

Does that make a difference? Is “being good” even worth the final goal?


End file.
